Bringing Us Together
by BrittBaby
Summary: Will Alice and Jasper's wedding bring broken up "lonely" Bella and player Edward together? Maybe. Maybe not. All human.


**DISCLAMIER!: **I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. Stephenie Myer does…;p

Anyways, I'm trying really hard to not bail on this one. : ) kinda always end up forgetting about it or just feeling too tired for it. Soooo….. Enjoy! : )

**Bella's POV**

"Oh my gosh!" I exclaimed as I brought Alice into a big bear hug. "You're engaged! Tell me everything. How'd he propose? Did you expect it? Everything!"

"Woah,woah,woah,Bella. Calm down there. Usually I would be the one to ask question as excitedly as you are." Alice smiled. She dangled her left hand in front of me and I set my eyes on the huge freakin rock on her ring finger. (Picture of ring on profile)

I gasped. How could Jasper know the exact ring that Alice had wanted?

_*A few weeks ago*_

I had to hold Alice down as we walked through the doors of Tiffany's so that she wouldn't sprint straight to the glass counters and break multiple things in her path.

"Bella! Let go of me! I'm not gonna break anything. I'm more careful than that. Have some respect." Alice convinced me.

"Okay," I said, a little hesitant. As soon as I released my grip on her she ran right to the front counters. _How did I not see that coming? _I thought to myself.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! Get your butt over here and look at these rings! They're gorgeous!" Alice whisper yelled so she wouldn't disturb any customers. I walked over to the counter Alice was standing at and took a look at the rings. There was three beautiful rings that she was talking about.

The first one was just a simple ring. A big diamond in the middle. Except with about twenty more little diamonds surrounding it.

The second one was square cut. Alice loved square cut diamond rings. She just loved them. So there really was nothing special about the ring other than it was square cut. Oh well.

The third ring was _by far _the most stunning. A huge circular ring in the middle. Then the sides twisted three different ways. There were also hundreds more of diamonds on the sides and backs. It was just gorgeous. Simply amazing. Obviously the perfect ring.

*_End of flashback*_

"Alice! We saw that ring only a couple of weeks ago! You said it was gorgeous! How'd he pick the perfect ring?" I asked her, eager for the answer.

"I don't know! But I guess it's a sign." She smiled. Whenever Alice is around Jasper, she gets this smile. This big smile. A smile that I've never seen on Alice before. She was just happy. Alice and Jasper are the perfect two. Alice is a hyper little pixie, and Jasper is calm enough to balance them out.

Sometimes I even got jealous of them, of how happy they make each other. After all, the only real boyfriend I'd ever had was Edward Cullen, Alice's brother. That didn't turn out well at all.

At first it was all peachy. I actually thought I started to love him. I thought he felt that same way about me, but no. Apparently not. I caught him in the girls' locker room kissing Tanya Denali. And the worst part was, he didn't even apologise or deny it in front of his friends or family.

Of course his family was really mad at him. His parents didn't talk to him as much now. Jasper and Emmett were the only friends of his who don't acknowledge his existence . Emmett is my brother. My teddy bear of a brother who would do _anything _for me.

His girlfriend Rose, and mine and Alice's best friend, is a pretty lucky girl to have someone as great as Emmett. Emmett and Rose are sweet. Every once in awhile Emmett comes to school with a bouquet of flowers for Rosalie. It's really too sweet. Actually _really _too sweet. As in they makeout in front of us. _Alot._

"So, we need to prepare for the wedding. The dress! The dress is what I really need. I want that first. We should go dress shopping tomorrow! All the flowers should be light purple. Hmm. Let's see.

Lilacs. Gladiolus. Roses. Hiras. Okay! I guess that could be it for the flowers…." She talked as she wrote everything down on a list.

"I think the first thing we should plan is the guest list. The people who are coming and like the bridesmaids and everything."

"Oh, right! I almost forgot! Okay, let me see.

**(The List)**

Maid of Honor: Bella. She winked at me as she wrote down the Maid of Honor.

Bridesmaids: Rosalie, Julia, and Maria. Julia and Maria are her little cousins.

Flowergirl: Bree. Jasper's niece.

Ring bearer: Scott. Alice's nephew.

"Okay. I guess that's all we can do without Jasper. I'll go call that cute wedding dress boutique and set up an appointment for tomorrow. It's late. You'd better get to bed . You me and all the bridesmaids are getting our dresses tomorrow!" Alice sqealed with excitement and ran out of the room to go set an appointment for the dress. (For all those who might ask, Alice and Bella share and apartment together.)

I sighed. This wedding is going to be very hard work. But Rosalie and I will be sure to make this the happiest day of Alice's life.


End file.
